User talk:MangledMangle
Hey Mangledmangle, ask TCLP to make the IR outline formatted the way he has it for SR and TI for consistancy, I will give him the list for stuff, also am thinking on how to make zombies utilize the mines in more ways. Wierd the half with the zombies didn't appear when I viewed the page. Here are my recommended changes because my computer won't let me edit this article for some odd reason: 1. Remove S.E.E.D., he isn't fit for this world as there aren't any machines really, there really is only the zombot drones, and they don't appear in bulk. We'll use him in another world. 2. Make Poppy attack only aerial zombies, because there will be a lot of aerial attackers which are the rocket imps and ballon zombies. Also he pops balloons, the name works well with what he does. 3. Make Manufactree build attack apples which fly to the toughest zombie and rain down explosive seeds on them. 4. Make Duria-pult attack the farthest zombie, it will be good for Fishermen and King zombies, but also the Zombie Manager (Zom-Boss renamed, because it sounds to similar to the doctor) 5. Dr. Frankenberry is a hero plant you can only plant once, but he can be controlled and has a wide variety of attacks. But mostly he is a companion you have to replace Penny since Dr. Zomboss captures her. He made all the IR plants and gives info about them and make Barry spelled Berry. 6. Make Miner Zombie dig holes for other zombies to enter the mines, also make the mines a full lawn, make oil zombies explosion just 3x3 because 5x5 is op and make blowtorch zombie have the same range as an explorer zombie. Make Zombie Manager summon executive imps that are twice as tough as regular ones, and make him a stationary zombie so he can be countered by Duria-pult. 7. Make Light Bulb light up the entire lawn and damage zombies whn he is planted, until he short circuits and dissapears. 8. Get rid of Ruby Rose, Marigold is good enough and there are no diamonds because gems were introduced. 9. Add a worker zombie trio along with the steampunk trio and add Aprentice Imp and Grunt Worker Gargantuar along with Smokestack Garg and Rocket Imp. 10. Engineer Zombie makes zombot drones like inm Garden Warfare which are aerial so the poppy is the counter, also I'm saying no to robot plants, because in time twister there iwll be zombie plants. 11. Make all plants be unlocked in IR, zeniums, coiniums, etc... are for plants that don;t fit into a world, ok one can be a gemium or coinium. 12. Rename rocket science into Rocket Riot, which is an aerial assault of mostly rockets, balloons and drones, and make the fog one be that the lawn is completely covered in smog, and you only get planterns. I might think of more changes but that's what I have know, other than those, it;s a solid world I can;t wait to play. Dr. Frankenberry will have an upgrade statue. Basically ihe takes up a power up (You can interhcnage powerups) An he can only be planted once, he has a various attacks and can move around, however if his health is completely depleted, you have to wait until the next level to summon him. Also going to touch up the IR page since TCLP forgot somethings like how Duria-pult will be replaced with Tomato Pult and willl target farthest zombie. I only replaced Duria-pult with Tomato -pult becuae we have Endurina and there are ton of other plant ideas revolving around durains, and PVZ doesn't have a tomato, also I don;t see them as tropical, but that's just my opinion.